1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an image display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display device capable of reducing power consumption and improving display quality, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices have been developed in order to reduce weight and volume of the display devices in comparison with cathode ray tubes. Among image display devices, there are liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, and the like.
An image display device may be driven at a predetermined driving frequency. As an example, a image display device may be driven at a fixed driving frequency of 60 Hz or 120 Hz. In the case in which the driving frequency is fixed at a lower frequency (for example, 60 Hz), however, an after-image is generated due to motion blur, or the like. In addition, when the driving frequency is fixed to a higher frequency (for example, 120 Hz), a larger amount of power is consumed.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, a method of analyzing a synchronizing signal (for example, Vsync or Hsync) to selectively adapt a driving frequency has been proposed. In the case of using the synchronizing signal to selectively adapt the driving frequency, however, the driving frequency is applied regardless of data signals, such that power is unnecessarily consumed.